Tamers of Fire and Light
by Resurrection of the Forgotten
Summary: How would things be different if a certain blond haired boy was born in Shinjuku and grew up alongside a certain red haired girl. They would eventually become two of the greatest Digimon card players and then two of the greatest tamers ever.
1. Tamers of Fire and Light

******AN: ****Well here it is my second Digimon/Naruto crossover story that I had promised. If you don't know what I'm talking about then you obviously didn't read my "For You" story, but that's fine I think I did a good enough job with this that you don't have to go back and read that if you don't want to. So here it is I sincierly hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Digimon, or anything else that might appear in this Fic.**

* * *

Tamers of Fire and Light

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
_**(Author's Note)**

It was about mid-afternoon as two teen walked into the room of a traditional Japanese home. The first was a boy of about 14 with spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and birthmarks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers three on each one. He had an athletic build with some toned muscles being evident through his clothes. He wore a dark orange short sleeved button up shirt that was left open letting everyone see the white shirt he wore underneath it, black jeans, and a pair of black and red converse sneakers, though he didn't have them on at the moment.

The other person who entered the room was a girl of about the same age, she had red hair with blond highlights that was pulled back into a spiky ponytail, and amethyst colored eyes. She had a slender build and was just a few inches shorter than the blond haired boy. She wore a lose fitting white shirt with light blue sleeves and a whole light blue heart, that kept most of her developing B-cup borderline C-cup breasts hidden from view. She had a small waist, curvy hips, and a small round butt and long slender legs that were covered by her blue jeans that hugged her frame nicely. She wore red steel toed shoes, though like her companion she didn't have them on at the moment.

They are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Rika Nonaka, the Digimon King and Queen respectively, and The Digimon Royal Couple. **(AN: Eh.)**

"You can stop acting so smug now." The blond haired boy said in a huff throwing his card holster, and card reader, onto the table that was in the room, some of the cards being spilled out, before lying back next to it.

"What happened to you winning again?" Rika asked him teasingly sitting down beside him a smug smile on her face, as she placed not only her cards and card reader onto the table, but a gold medal that she had just won in a card tournament when she beat her blond boyfriend in the finals as well.

"You caught me by surprise with that last move." Naruto grumbled out a reply.

"Caught by surprise?" the red head repeated in mock disbelief, "I thought it was impossible to catch the Unpredictable Digimon King by surprise."

"Alright I've had enough," Naruto muttered, as he quickly got up grabbed Rika by her waist and he pulled her down so she was lying next to him and started to tickle her, a fox grin spreading across his face.

"N-Naruto!" Rika gasped out, "W-what the h-hell?! L-let go o-of m-me!" the amethyst eyed girl demanded in between breaths. She hated when the blond did this sort of thing, though he didn't do it often, since most of the time he always did it when she least expected it. Of course she always made sure to return the favor by making sure that Naruto didn't get to eat his favorite food for a week, the reason he avoided tickling her most of the time, though he would eventually try again.

"What were you saying before Rika-chan?" Naruto asked mockingly, the sound of his own laughter soon joining hers. Even though he knew he was going to be going without his precious ramen for a week Naruto was sure that getting the chance to hear his girlfriend laugh was definitely worth it. It might be a bit cliché, or very cliché now that he thought about it, but he loved to hear her laugh, it wasn't like she hardly ever laughed, it's just that she didn't do it all that often and he just loved the sound of it.

Suddenly the sliding doors to the room slid closed on their own and the room grew darker than it should have been possible drawing the two laughing teens' attention.

"What the hell is happening?" Naruto asked no one in particular, as he stopped tickling Rika and sat up with Rika following soon after doing her best to regain her breath. On the table the card readers started to give off a bright light from their screens; the light increasing until they formed three white panels in front of them.

"What's going on?" Rika asked having finally regained her breath, as she took a quick look around her darkened room before staring at the three panels in front of them cautiously picking up the bokken that she kept nearby, for whenever she had to practice the Kenjutsu Kushina-Kaasan taught her, in case they needed it.

From the panels the shadows of all kinds of different digimon started to appear their eyes fixated on the two humans in front of them. Their gaze shifted between the two humans analyzing every detail of the two, as their murmurings grew in volume and they started to shift around in excitement.

"There they are!"

"The Digimon King and Queen!"

"They are the children!"

"Yes, they are the ones!"

"Make me stronger!"

"Make me digivolve!"

With each word that the digimon muttered they moved closer to the two soon to be tamers till their hands reached out of the white panels, the anticipation of having one of The Digimon Royal Couple as their partner making them restless. Naruto stepped forward so he stood slightly in front of Rika, fists clenched and a scowl on his face as he watched the shadow hands of the digimon creep closer to them. Rika took a firmer grip on her bokken, ready to use it at a moment's notice, already knowing that the boy in front of her wouldn't even consider running away from this on the off chance that she could be hurt. While Rika was thankful that Naruto was always so stubborn, after all it was his stubborn attitude that kept him by her side when her father died and helped her through it to be happy again, sometimes it was really frustrating.

Finally the incomprehensible mutterings of the digimon asking Naruto and her to make them stronger caused Rika to snap, "There is no way we can tame all of you!" the red headed girl shouted at them, her wooden sword ready to strike at the digimon in case they got infuriated by her reply.

At Rika's response the digimon just seemed to grow all the more desperate, as they seemed to realize that only two of them would have the chance to become the Digimon King and Queen's partner digimon. Their voices rose higher and higher drowning each other out, to the point that it was incredible that no one else had heard them, in the frantic hope that they would be heard above the other and be chosen.

"Is it strength?"

"Do you want power?"

"Chose me I am the strongest of those here!"

"No I am the strongest, and you can make me stronger still!"

"Make me digivolve and I shall be strongest!"

"Together no one can defeat us!"

"Make me stronger!"

"Make me digivolve!"

"SHUT UP," Naruto roared actually managing to silence the varies digimon. "Just being strong isn't enough to be our digimon! No matter what me and Rika are a team!"

"He's right," Rika agreed stepping up to stand beside the blond haired boy, "Our digimon would need to be able to work with each other along with us."

As soon as Rika had finished saying that a card from each teen's respective deck started to glow faintly revealing two blue cards, one for each of them. The digimon that were on the three white panels, demanding to have either Naruto or Rika as their partner suddenly disappeared after they had looked behind them, as if they had been scared off by something. From the central panel a couple of digimon appeared, their appearances hidden by shadows just like the other digimon, walking toward the two astonished teens.

"You wanted someone powerful?" one of them questioned.

"That could work with each other, right?" the other digimon asked. After the second digimon finished speaking the screens all vanished. On the table the two blue cards glowed little brighter getting the two teens attention.

"That was different," Rika commented, "What the hell was going on?"

"No clue," Naruto replied picking up one of the blue cards. "And these, have you ever seen anything like it?" Naruto asked noticing that as he moved it a yellow "D" and digitized dinosaur would appear and disappear on the card. Rika shook her head in reply, as she picked up her own card.

Rika picked up her scanner, with Naruto doing the same thing, "All right, let's see what we've got." She said. The young couple shared a brief glance with each other nodding to the other before they both slashed the blue card through their respective card scanner at the same time. The screens were suddenly filled with random number and letters, as electricity danced across them. The scanners were engulfed by light before they changed shape. When the light finally faded away the two scanners looked completely different from what they used to look like, with the only difference between Rika's and Naruto's being the color. It was relatively smaller and in the shape of what could vaguely be described as a "T" and at the center was a screen with a ring around it, a couple of buttons, and a strap. The ring, buttons, and strap of Rika's was a light blue while Naruto's was a dark red.

"These are…" Rika began.

"Digivices," Naruto said finishing for her, as the digivices glowed softly.

"Maybe this means we get a wish," Rika suggested pulling it close and holding it next to her heart.

The cerulean eyed boy shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out I guess." Naruto said putting the digivice next to his heart, as they both closed their eyes and made their wish.

'_I wish that we were real Digimon Tamers and that those digimon were our partner.'_ They both thought at the same time. When they opened their eyes after making their wish they found the two digimon directly across from them on the other side of the table in a light mist.

Directly across from Naruto was a digimon with dark skin that wore dark red or orange pants, black belts, and a belt buckle that could roughly pass off as the kanji for Fire. Around the ankles of his bare feet were what looked like rings and black markings on his feet and three red claws. A white mark on his bare chest, he had sleeves around his shoulders, and he also wore dark red gloves. He had green eyes pointed ears that were pierced, horns that looked like they were cut off, and messy long orange hair and a tail of the same color.

The digimon standing next to first digimon, and across from Rika, looked like a bipedal wolf. It had light blue fur on most of its body with white fur covering its front along with its face. It had yellow eyes, dark blue claws for hands, and three red claws on his feet. He wore white pants and belts around his arms waist and legs, and a tattered blue scarf around his neck.

Neither of the now tamers had ever seen the two digimon before, but before they could ask them who they were their D-arcs beeped drawing their attention. When they looked down at their digivice they saw that there was now a holographic image with a picture of the digimon that was across from them along with some information about them.

"Flamemon," Naruto began reading off the information, "Rookie level digimon with no specific type. His attacks are Noble Heart, Flame Toss, and he has a few others. The half-beast, half-man form of Agnimon when he lost his power, he has a mischievous personality but his kindness counterbalances it. He is also strong enough to take on any normal Champion level digimon." He finished reading.

"Strabimon," Rika said reading the information that had appeared on her own D-arc, "Rookie level with no specific type. His attacks are Light Nail and Light Leg. He's like Flamemon only that he is the half-beast, half-man form of Lobomon when he lost his power. He's a bit more battle prone than Flamemon, but is just as strong." Rika finished, as she looked at the two digimon intently.

"Now that you know who we are how about you introduce yourselves?" Strabimon suggested.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said pleasantly, "And this is my childhood friend, girlfriend, partner, and rival…"

"Rika Nonaka." Rika cut in and finished introducing herself to the two digimon.

"Well you already know our names, but I'm Flamemon and this is my long time best buddy Strabimon." Flamemon said with a goofy grin on his face, as he gestured to him and his fellow digimon. It wasn't long after they finished their introductions that Rika's eyes widened slightly as she had just realized something.

"Naruto we're going to have to tell our family about this." Rika said with a sigh. It only took Naruto a second to realize what Rika was talking about before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Wait is that such a good idea?" Strabimon questioned them.

"Yeah," Flamemon said voicing his agreement to his fellow digimon's question. "Isn't it a better idea to keep the existence of digimon a secret from others?"

"Probably" Naruto agreed, "the problem is that my parents always seem to know when me and Rika are trying to keep a secret." He finished by pulling out his phone and started to dial his mother's number, as Rika did the same thing, but before they hit the call button the two teens switched phones confusing the two Rookie level digimon.

"Hi Kushina-kaasan/Rumiko-kaasan… Naruto/Rika and I need to tell everyone something… Yeah… 10 minutes? Ok see you than" The confusion that the two digimon felt only grew greater, and they were a bit freaked out, once they realized that their tamers pretty much had the same conversation with the only difference being the names used.

"What was that?" Flamemon asked them somewhat nervously. "Why did you switch phones like that?"

"It's easier for us if we deal with each other's mothers than our own." Naruto explained to them. "We should tell Seiko-obaachan that everyone is coming here." Naruto said to Rika before opening the sliding doors and exiting the room.

"You two can stay in here until it's time and we come get you." Rika said to the two digimon, as she followed behind Naruto out. "But if you touch anything then I promise to break **every** bone of your bodies." She threatened, as she glared at them darkly and her voice grew ice cold before leaving the room.

The two digimon stood frozen in place as they thought one thing, _'Scary.'_

When 10 minutes finally passed the two teens were in the Nonaka living room waiting along with Seiko Hata, Rika's grandmother and the woman Naruto considered a grandmother to him, for their parent's to arrive while they talked about the card tournament and other everyday things. Seiko was admittedly curious about what the young couple had to tell them, but they had refused to answer any questions when she asked and had instead insisted on waiting for everyone to arrive before they talked about it. They then heard twin squeals of excitement from the front gate before what could only be call a stampede make its way towards them. Two women entered the room in a rush with a single blond male following them at a more sedate pace. The first was a blond haired woman that was in her thirties, but looked like she was around twenty with an hourglass figure; she is the famous supermodel Rumiko Nonaka. The other woman was a red head that was just as beautiful as Rumiko with an hourglass figure that was only slightly slimmer to the blond haired woman; she is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Finally the man looked like a carbon copy of Naruto only older and without the whisker marks on his face; he is Minato Namikaze, CEO of Namikaze corp. one of the leading companies in technological development.

Naruto and Rika didn't know what happened after Rumiko and Kushina entered the room one second they were sitting at the table, and the next they were being smothered by their mothers before they were released and grabbed by the other.

"Congratulations you two," Rumiko squealed giving Naruto a bone crushing hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

"It's about time I say" Kushina said releasing Rika from the hug she had her in, but still keeping a firm hold of her shoulders, "So Rika-chan how did Naru-chan propose?" she questioned getting a muttered protest from Naruto because of the nickname.

"W-what?!" Rika exclaimed in equal parts surprise and confusion.

"Oh Kushina we have to get everything ready for the wedding." Rumiko said letting go of a disoriented Naruto.

"Of course, but what kind of wedding will we have?" Kushina questioned her longtime friend, "Can you imagine a wedding during the winter? Snow would be on the ground and falling gently from the sky, while Rika-chan is wearing a white wedding dress." She said letting out a wistful sigh, as she could picture it all so clearly.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful," Rumiko agreed. "But what about one during the fall, the leaves will be changing colors, some of the leaves would be falling off, and Rika could wear a beautiful red kimono it would all look great with her hair, maybe even on Naruto-kun's birthday."

"Of course a spring wedding isn't a bad idea either." The red haired woman suggested happily, "Plus we can have it on Rika-chan's birthday. There's nothing like a woman having their wedding on the same day as their birthday after all."

"How about letting the kids decide," Seiko suggested with a smile from her place at the table.

"They are the ones getting married after all." Minato said agreeing with the elder woman.

The couple in question was just standing there in shock looking at everybody else in the room, as what Minato had just registered in their minds, and a deep red blush spread across their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Naruto yelled being the first one get over his shock only to be than slapped over his head by his mother.

"Watch your language Naru-chan," Kushina scolded the young teen, "and we're making plans for your wedding you did just propose."

"This is something that is very important not to mention time consuming," Rumiko commented getting nods of agreement from her mother and best friend, even Minato nodded though it was far more gloomy than compared to the excited women in the room, as he remembered the torture he suffered through when it came to helping plan his own wedding with Kushina.

"Isn't that what you wanted to tell us?" the red haired women asked.

"No!" the two tamers answered at the same time.

"Oh, then is it…" Kushina trailed off at the end, as her blond friend let out another squeal of excitement before she once again pulled Rika into a hug, though this one was far gentler than the one before. "Really Naruto couldn't you have waited until you were older. I'm so disappointed in you I'm too young to be a grandmother." The red headed Uzumaki said with a sighed. Rika's face burned an even darker shade of red realizing what her surrogate mother was implying, why did they have to come up with things that were so embarrassing.

"Come now Kushina," Rumiko began, "While I do agree that it would have been better if they had waited, but now we can think of possible baby names, supplies, and where they are going to live."

"I think it should be here." Kushina said, "Your home is so much nicer for a baby than our apartment, and they can spend the weekends at our place."

"It would be nice to have the pitter patter of little feat around the house again," Seiko commented with a small smile.

'_Not you too grandma,'_ Rika groaned mentally. She had to put an end to this, she was getting a bit dizzy from all the blood that was rushing toward her head, and she didn't think her face could get any redder. "I'm not pregnant either!" Rika said forcefully freeing herself from her mother's embrace, as she glared at them and crossed her arms over her chest. Though with how red her face was she kind of lost all her ability to appear intimidating.

"You're not?" Her mother asked in surprise.

"Of course I'm not," The younger red head replied barely keeping her anger restrained, "Why would you even consider that when I'm just 14!"

"Well it's really not that hard considering how close the two of you are." Rumiko replied honestly. "I remember when you two were 4; how some nights we'd have to take you to the Namikaze home or bring Naruto-kun here because you'd absolutely refuse to go to sleep without him." The two teens blushed at the memory of the nights that they spent snuggled up together when they were younger, it was just one of the many embarrassing things that their parents used against them from when they were younger.

"So why did you call us to come here?" Minato asked the blushing couple curiously, having sat at the table along with everyone else once they all settled down, him at one end while Seiko sat at the other.

"I hope it wasn't just to tell us that one you won the tournament. Because of course one of you won," Kushina commented in an exasperated tone from her seat to the left of her husband. "I know that those tournaments are important to the both of you, but I'm starting to wonder when you two will just play Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who the winner will be. Who won by the way?" she asked at the end.

"I did." Rika said proudly just a bit of the smugness from before reappearing while Naruto quietly grumbled to himself. "And no that's not what we wanted to talk to you about." She said before looking toward Naruto, who was sitting beside his father on his right side, and nodded their heads at each other before standing up. "We'll be right back," the red head commented before both teens left the room in a slightly hurried pace.

Watching the two leave caused varies reactions among the adults that were still in the room. Rumiko just blinked in confusion at the young couple's sudden departure. Seiko watched her granddaughter and surrogate grandson leave the room, with a small smile as she once more became curious about what they wanted to discuss. She would admit that she was a bit disappointed that she still wouldn't have any great grandchildren to spoil, but she could wait a few more years still. She hoped that any children with red hair would have a mixture of their mother's and grandmother's hair color, while the ones who had blond hair would inherit their father's sun kissed hair color. Minato and Kushina shared a significant look, before they hadn't noticed because of all the excitement they felt, mostly Kushina, at the thought that their son might be getting married or that they would soon become grandparents, but now that the excitement had passed they had finally noticed that…

It didn't take long for the two newly made tamers to come back; obviously far more nervous than when they had left, but it was what came after them that caused the adults to stare in shock. Behind their children were two creatures one had features similar to a wolf and the other looked more human only with horns and tail.

"Everyone," Naruto began nervously, "these are Strabimon and Flamemon." Naruto introduced the wolf and horned digimon respectively.

"They are our digimon." Rika finished for the blond haired boy.

Nobody said anything for a good long minute as the adults all stared at the two digimon in equal parts shock, disbelief, curiosity, and just a bit of fear. The silence seemed to stretch on forever, as the tamer and digimon pair fidgeted nervously waiting for someone to break the awkward silence that had engulfed the room with the night's revelation. They all had questions and before the night would end the parents and grandparent of the two teens would make sure that they all had their questions answered.

"I think you two should explain what's going on," Minato began addressing his son and his girlfriend.

And so for the next several minutes, after proper introductions were made, the two tamers recounted all that had happened after they had arrived at the Nonaka residence, making sure that no detail was left out of their story. Afterwards the two digimon of fire and light began to explain how most, if not nearly all, digimon in the Southern Quadrant of the Digital World wished to crossover to the real world in order to become stronger by finding a human partner. They also revealed that, while that had also been part of the reason why they came to the human world, there was more to them being there than just looking to become stronger. Apparently the veil that separated the Digital world from the human one was weakening and that as time passed more and more wild digimon, digimon without tamers, would eventually make their way to the real world, and that they would most likely be on a rampage, and they were there to keep things from escalating too far. Though when they were asked why they had refused to answer saying that it was best kept secret.

As if to prove the point of the weakening veil between the two worlds Naruto and Rika's D-arc started to beep while both Flamemon and Strabimon's eyes dilated and their hair stood on ends.

"What's going on?" Rika asked in an urgent tone.

"A digimon has just bioemerged." Strabimon answered, as he looked toward where he could feel digimon signal was coming from.

"More than one by the feel of things," Flamemon commented the relaxed, if not slightly mischievous, look he carried being replaced by one of seriousness and determination.

As much as Naruto and Rika both wanted to rush out of the house to confront these new digimon they both knew that if both their parent's opposed their leaving, to take part in what was sure to be a dangerous fight, than there was not much they would be able to do. Looking at their elders pleadingly the silence from before made a reappearance, as they waited for any sort of sign of approval and they received it though it was from someone neither tamer would have ever guessed.

"Go," Rumiko spoke softly gaining surprised looks from the other humans in the room. "This doesn't seem like the kind of thing we can keep you from, so go. But please make sure that you're both careful, look out for each other like you've always done, and be back home for dinner soon." She finished with a kind and supporting smile immediately getting two nods of the head from two people she cared about most in the world. Turning her head to address the digital monsters she said, "And you two we're entrusting their safety to you so please keep them safe." She all but ordered pointing to the two digimon in question.

"Of course Rumiko-san," Strabimon replied sincerely.

"Don't worry we'll make sure that noting happen to them." Flamemon added.

"Alright then let's go," Naruto said before he and Rika quickly went back to her room gathered their things, and rushed out the front door, after putting on their shoes, and toward their first battle as Digimon Tamers. As she left her home Rika's mind betrayed her for just a second, images of her possible wedding and that of red and blond haired children flashing through her mind making a dark red blush spread once more across her face. Though, thankfully, Naruto didn't notice how all the blood once more rushed to her head or he might have asked her about it.

With the two teens gone the room was engulfed in a tense silence. "You were right Rumiko-chan we wouldn't have been able to stop them," Kushina said putting a hand around her longtime friend comfortingly. "They are both too stubborn for that."

"They would have figured someway to sneak out." Seiko added softly. For the next couple of minutes they all waited in silence before Kushina let out a sigh having come to a decision before releasing her friend from her comforting embrace.

"Rumiko-chan, Seiko, there is something that we, Minato and me, need to tell you." The red head began in a calm but serious voice.

Rumiko looked at her red headed friend straight in the eye and noticed an uncharacteristic seriousness in them, "I don't suppose you're going to tell us that Naruto-kun and Rika should be expecting a little brother or sister in a few months, are you?" Rumiko said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Kushina gave her friend a bright smile before shaking her head, "Afraid not."

* * *

******AN: Alright finished so it's about 4:30 in the morning where I am I'm tired so I'll be keeping this short. ********I at first had meant to continue with the revelation and Naruto and Rika's first digimon battle, but I think that is enough for now**. I also promise to work on my S.D.H story and have a chapter posted as soon as possible after that I'll probably work on Crimson Knightmare. Well until next time please, please, please review and let me know what you think and please no flamers.


	2. A Night of Revelations

**AN: Here is the much awaited chapter two of Tamers of Fire and Light. I know that I said that the next fic that I would update was S.D.H. but I was working on both these fics and got done with this one before I did S.D.H. I hope you all enjoy. And just so everyone knows when I came up with the idea for this chapter it was before Tobi's real identity was revealed, so for this fics sake let's pretend that Tobi is actually Madara like he said and not Obito, anyway on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Digimon, or anything else that might appear in this Fic.**

* * *

A Night of Revelations

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
_**(Author's Note)**

Running down a street Naruto and Rika rushed toward the direction that their D-arcs were pointing them towards, as the sun began to set in the distance, and Flamemon and Strabimon followed them from the rooftops. The two newly made tamers were feeling both excited and nervous at the idea of actually fighting against wild digimon, their only reassurance about the turn out of the battle being their own digimon partners and having each other to rely on. A couple of minutes later the two see a strange fog covering part of the park and the street in front of it, the few people that were still out were staying as far away from the fog bank as possible. When the blond and red haired tamers entered the fog they had to slow down from a run to a light jog, as the fog made it hard to see anything in front of them. Eventually the fog cleared slightly causing the tamers to stop, as they could now see three grey furred, cat like digimon, with long rabbit ears, close together looking around at their surroundings. Strabimon and Flamemon appeared beside their respective tamer a second later.

The Digimon King and Queen recognized the newly bioemerged digimon as Gazimon, a Rookie level digimon like their own. A beeping from their D-arcs drew the tamer's attention to the digivice, that they still held in their hands. Lifting up the devices they watched as the screen changed to show a picture of Gazimon along with some more information on them.

"They are a virus type." Naruto said reading the information from his D-arc.

"And their attacks are Electric Stun Blast and Pitfall," Rika finished. The two tamers lowered their D-arcs to stare at the three virus digimon that were standing in a line, still taking in their surroundings.

"Flamemon," Naruto began.

"Strabimon," Rika continued.

"Wipe them out," They finished together not even a second later the two aforementioned digimon charged at the Gazimon, who had finally noticed the arrival of the tamers and their digimon and were prepared for a fight.

Strabimon proved to be the faster of the two partner digimon reaching small group of Gazimon before Flamemon. Thrusting his arm forward he slammed his fist into the face of the Gazimon that stood between his two look alike sending the virus Rookie digimon flying backwards. Spinning around Strabimon then slammed his left foot into the Gazimon that was standing to his right. The last Gazimon standing tried to attack the wolf hybrid's exposed back, but before it could even launch its attack a flaming fist slammed into the side of its head. Standing back to back with Strabimon was Flamemon his eyes focused solely on his downed opponent.

"Heh, what took you so long?" Strabimon asked his fire counterpart.

"Shut up," Flamemon replied with a smirk. The two digimon each rushed toward their chosen opponent at the same time.

The Gazimon, the one that was kicked earlier, that Strabimon went after had, had enough time to recover gathering a black gas in its mouth it fired its the attack at the quickly approaching Strabimon, "Electric Stun Blast," Gazimon called. Seeing the paralyzing gas approaching Strabimon kicked off the ground and jumped into the air in an effort to avoid the virus' attack. Extending his right leg out a blinding light started to flow off of his leg, as Strabimon descended toward the ground and his opponent.

"Light Leg," Strabimon yelled calling out the name of one of his attacks. Gazimon jumped back just barely avoiding the leg that was slammed into the ground, causing a small crater to form around it, which people would pass off as just another pothole in the road. Retaliating quickly Gazimon slashed his clawed hands towards Strabimon causing the wolf like digimon to jump to the side and roll along the ground, Gazimon's claws just managing to graze his light blue fur. He had to jump away again when more of the paralytic gas was sent his way by his gray furred opponent. Growling lightly Strabimon dashed toward his opponent in a zigzag pattern to stay out of his opponent's direct line of fire, as light trailed behind him from his claws. "Light Nail," The pre-evolution to the Warrior of Light shouted.

* * *

When Flamemon dashed toward his opponent, the Gazimon that he punched was barely picking itself up, a burn mark on its check from where Flamemon had punched it. Gazimon swung its arm wildly trying to claw at the approaching fire digimon, but Flamemon ducked under Gazimon's swing before hitting the virus digimon with an uppercut, his fist bursting into flames right before he made contact. "Noble Heart," Flamemon said calling out the name of his attack. The punch caused Gazimon to fly backwards, but it flipped back in midair and landed on all fours.

With narrowed eyes Gazimon raised both of its arms up momentarily, its claws; glowing a dark purple color, before slamming them into the ground its claws easily piercing the earth, "Pitfall!" Gazimon cried, a fissure appearing in the ground in front of it, and right under Flamemon, that he could have fallen into had he not jumped away at the last second. The moment that Flamemon landed from his jump he was blasted by the black gas of Gazimon's other attack.

"Flamemon!" Naruto shouted in worry for his partner, as Flamemon rushed out of the black cloud of air. "Are you alright?"

Flamemon let out a grunt staring at the sneering virus digimon across him. "I'm fine," The fire digimon answered, "It'll take more than that to take me down." He stated confidently, as he continued to glare at his enemy. Though he had escaped the paralytic gas soon after being engulfed by it Flamemon could already feel his body straining a bit to move, luckily it wasn't enough to seriously hinder his movements. Gathering flames into his hand Flamemon immediately formed the flames into a condensed ball of fire that was a little bigger than the size of a baseball. "Flame Toss," Flamemon shouted throwing the ball of fire at his smirking opponent.

* * *

Back with Strabimon and his fight, the Gazimon that he was fighting was holding its arm from where the wolf like digimon had managed to hit it with his Light Nail attack. Since then Gazimon had been firing his Electric Stun Blast at Strabimon continuously in order to keep him away and give Gazimon enough time to recover before continuing the fight. Strabimon was growing tired of having to evade Gazimon's attacks and was looking for an opening that he could exploit. His chance came when Gazimon paused for a moment to catch its breath giving Strabimon the opening he was waiting for. He didn't notice the smirk that Gazimon wore until it was too late.

"Ha, stupid mutt you fell for it, Pitfall!" Gazimon shouted, slamming both of its clawed hands into the ground and causing a fissure to appear right where Strabimon was standing. Cursing to himself Strabimon knew that he wouldn't be able to react fast enough to jump out of the way, as he was about to fall in his tamer's voice cut through his silent cursing before he even began to fall.

"That's enough," Rika said pulling out a card from her card holster. While they had been running Rika had noticed the slit on the side of her D-arc, taking a chance and guessing what it was for Rika slashed the card she pulled out from her deck through the D-arc. "Digi-modify…Hyper Wing Activate!"

Six wings of light spread out of the pre-evolution of the Warrior of Light's back, keeping him from falling, using his newly acquired wings Strabimon shot himself forward toward his opponent with the intention of ending the wild digimon's continued existence in the real world. Gazimon stared at his approaching enemy in stunned silence, with six glowing wings white light coming off his clawed hands and with the rest of his body shrouded in shadows, Strabimon made for an imposing figure as he quickly advanced in on Gazimon.

"Light Nail!" Strabimon roared, slashing his claws across Gazimon's unprotected chest. Landing on the ground Strabimon's wings disappeared and his claws stopped glowing before the Gazimon he was fighting exploded into data. Turning toward the direction his friend and rival was fighting his own opponent Strabimon was just in time to see a bigger than normal fireball hit that Gazimon before it too turned into data.

* * *

Minutes earlier after Flamemon tossed his Flame Toss at Gazimon the cat digimon hastily ducked under the quickly approaching fireball. Rushing in as fast as he could Flamemon tried to punch Gazimon only for it to be blocked by the virus digimon's arm. Swinging its other arm Gazimon tried to slash at Flamemon with its claws only for Flamemon jump over it, while in mid-air the fire digimon kicked at the back of Gazimon's head causing the grey furred digimon to stumble forward. Turning itself around the Gazimon was quick to fire an Electric Stun Blast at the descending fire hybrid only for the black mist to be dispersed by a Flame Toss being launched through it. Dodging the incoming fireball Gazimon ran toward where Flamemon would be landing, when it reached where Flamemon was falling, it tried to attack with an uppercut, but was blocked by Flamemon kicking downward at the virus cat digimon. There was a small shockwave as the two limbs connected, as Gazimon grunted at the force behind Flamemon's kick and he was forced to his knees.

Twisting himself around Flamemon lit one of his hands on fire and punched Gazimon's still raised arm, "Noble Heart." The power behind the punch caused the enemy digimon to soar backwards and slide on the ground.

After struggling to pick itself up after being punched by the fire Rookie digimon Gazimon went on the attack again. "Electric Stun Blast," Gazimon shouted releasing the black paralytic gas at his target. Though he was still being affected from the last time that he was hit by Gazimon's Electric Stun Blast, Flamemon knew that he had more than enough time to avoid the approaching black air without worry. Sprinting to the side Flamemon grinned in triumph when the Gazimon that he was fighting scowled in his direction at how easily he avoided its attack. _'Ha! Take that ya damn cat!'_

"Our turn let's end this," Naruto spoke up, momentarily drawing his digimon's attention before he returned it to Gazimon to make sure the virus digimon didn't catch him by surprise him, having seen what his girlfriend did with a card she pulled out of her deck, and the affect that it had out of the corner of his eye. Pulling out his own card Naruto quickly slashed it through his dark red D-arc. "Digi-modify… Power Activate!"

Flamemon could feel power surge into him right after his tamer slashed his card through his D-arc. Rushing toward his opponent Flamemon ducked under the punch that the panicking Gazimon threw at him before he slammed a flame covered fist into Gazimon's chest, the fire burning brighter than normal, "Noble Heart!" The fire digimon shouted launching the grey furred digimon back. Gazimon hit the ground hard and slid back kicking up dust as he went. Jumping after his fallen foe, Flamemon gathered fire into his hands, the fireball that was formed being bigger than the ones before it, enough so that he need both of his hands to keep ahold of it, "Flame Toss!" Flamemon yelled throwing the fireball down at his opponent who was directly below him.

The last thing that Gazimon saw when it opened it eyes after hitting the ground was a giant fireball soaring toward it before being consumed in a tower of fire, with Flamemon slowly falling down above it. The raging tower of fire dispersed from the inside when Flamemon threw one of his arms out revealing that he was unharmed with small fires dancing around him, and bits of data being the only remnants of what was once Gazimon. Seeing that they had both finished their opponent Strabimon and Flamemon loaded the remaining data before walking toward each other and bumping fists in silent congratulations.

"Show off," Flame said, a smirk on his face, to the wolf hybrid as they walked toward their respective tamer.

"Look who's talking." Strabimon replied with his own smirk.

Naruto and Rika looked toward their digimon in awe, at the beginning they worked together perfectly Strabimon getting in the first couple of hits, being the faster of the two partner digimon, with Flamemon covering his back when necessary before they separated to fight their own opponent and prove their individual strength. The fights themselves were amazing their digimon, except for a couple instances, seemed to completely out class the Gazimon, and when they were in trouble the Digimon King and Queen could help them by swiping a few cards through their D-arcs, something they were both happy about seeing as neither liked the idea of standing on the sidelines and letting others fight for them. With them all fighting together there was no way that those three Gazimon could beat them.

'_Three!'_

The tamers' eyes widened in realization when they remembered that there had originally been three Gazimon, but that there partners had only beaten two of them. Just as they realized this; the third and final Gazimon appeared behind the two tamers, shocking them and their digimon who were shouting their respective tamer's name and rushing toward them, with its arms raised in preparation to strike the two new tamers down.

Reacting on pure instinct Naruto and Rika moved out of the way of the surprise attack faster than anyone expected, not losing their momentum the red and blond haired teens slammed their fists into the last remaining Gazimon, Rika hitting the virus type in the face while Naruto hit the digimon in the gut, causing the Rookie digimon to stagger backwards in pain. Finishing their assault the young couple moved forward Naruto sweeping Gazimon off its feet causing it to fall backwards, in which Rika ended their attack on Gazimon by bringing her fist down on its chest with enough force to actually crack the road underneath it, all of it taking only a few seconds. Coming out of their shock caused by being attacked from behind the Royal Couple stepped back their breathing just a tad bit labored, as the adrenaline they had felt coursing through their bodies while fighting Gazimon left them.

Flamemon and Strabimon stepped forward to stand beside their respective tamer, giving their human partner a curious look before focusing on the still recovering Gazimon and deciding it was best to take care of it, and then question their tamers on how they did what they did. Strabimon moved in first by slamming a Light Leg down on the losing virus' chest before kicking off of it just in time for Flamemon's Flame Toss to impact with it and make Gazimon burst into data. Landing back on the ground across from Flamemon and with the red data between them, Strabimon and his longtime friend seemed to come to a silent agreement, as they both began to absorb the data making it turn from red to blue as the data entered their bodies.

With the enemy deleted the Digital Field started to disperse leaving the digimon and tamer pair alone in the darkened street. They were all quite for a moment as they each tried to figure out what just happened.

"What was it that you did there at the end?" Naruto finally asked in an effort to break the silence.

"We absorbed their data." Strabimon answered simply.

"Absorbed their data?" Rika questioned them.

"Yeah," Flamemon replied, "When we absorb the data of a digimon that we defeated then our own power increases," He explained to them.

"Like a video game. When you defeat an opponent then your character becomes stronger," Rika rationalized understanding the concept that the fire digimon was trying to explain.

Naruto understood what was being talked about, but something about the conversation unsettled him a bit and he had to voice his concern. "What happens to them after you load their data? Are they gone, like forever?" He asked the two digimon.

Rika's eyes widened in realization understanding what her childhood friend and boyfriend was saying. If things had been different Rika was almost sure that she wouldn't care what happened to the deleted digimon as long as her digimon became stronger, but she had grown up surrounded by people who cared for her changing her and how she viewed the world. Sure for the most part she didn't care what happened to others, as long as the few people she cared about weren't involved, but that didn't mean she wanted to take part in something that she knew actively hurt others.

"WHAT?!" Strabimon and Flamemon both exclaimed in shock taken completely by surprise by the blond tamer's question.

"No!" Strabimon said loudly before continuing at a quitter calmer voice. "It's nothing like that. The data we absorbed is only a small percentage of the Gazimon; the rest is automatically returned back to the Digital world so that they can be reborn there." He clarified.

"Yeah," Flamemon added, "If digimon were permanently deleted when their data was absorbed than there wouldn't be that many of us left."

"That's good, that means that you guys can load the data of all the digimon we face and become stronger without having to worry about any consequences." Rika said with Naruto nodding his head in agreement, both of them relieved with the information that their digimon had given them.

"So," The fire Rookie digimon began uneasily, "How did you guys do that at the end, with that last Gazimon?" Flamemon asked them curiously, Strabimon looking at the two tamers just as interested in their answer as his friend. "I mean I didn't know that humans could move so fast? Did you Strabimon?" He finished looking toward his comrade in question.

"No," Strabimon replied calmly, though just as confused by the tamers' abilities as Flamemon, "Well it's not technically impossible for a human to match a digimon if they trained their whole lives at it, but at most they would only pose a small challenge to Champion level digimon and be about equal with those of the Rookie level." He theorized, as he looked off into space before focusing back on the two teens. "The problem here is that you not only matched that Gazimon you completely dominated him, even if it was two against one, what you two did should have been nearly impossible for someone your age." The bipedal wolf digimon concluded.

"Well my Kaa-san and Tou-san have been training Rika and me for a long time." Naruto commented. Learning that their tamers had some training in how to defend themselves helped explain how they were able to take the third Gazimon down so easily, and how they worked flawlessly with one another, but what kind of training would allow two 14 teen year olds to move so fast and cause cracks to appear on the ground from where they slammed their opponent

"Whatever the reason we'll have to think about it later," Rika began, "It's getting late and Kaa-san wanted us to be home for dinner." She finished getting nods of agreement from her three companions.

As they were leaving Naruto thought of something that caused him to smile mischievously, before she knew what was going on Rika felt Naruto place his hand on her shoulder and spin her around so she was facing him before drawing her to him. The blond blue eyed teen suddenly pressed his lips against Rika's and kissed the surprised red haired girl. Naruto drew in his surprised girlfriend closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, to him and deepened the kiss that she was just reacting to. Before the kiss could escalate into something more Naruto released the hold he had on Rika's waist ending the kiss.

"Wha…Wha?" Rika stammered in a small daze, completely stupefied by her blond boyfriend's sudden kiss.

Naruto gave her his fox like grin before answering, "That was a congratulations for winning the Digimon card tournament today, and for our first successful Digimon Battle as real Digimon Tamers." He finished.

"Oh," Rika murmured quietly still a bit dazed by the suddenness of the kiss before she managed to shake it off, and returned Naruto's grin with a smirk, "I hope you don't expect me to give you a consolation prize for losing, Whiskers."

"Ugh," Flamemon groaned from nearby drawing the young couple's attention to him, "If we knew that you two were going to be all lovey-dovey with each other then we probably have given the idea of being your digimon partners more thought, right Strabimon?" He finished by questioning the wolf hybrid who nodded his agreement.

"What was that?" Rika asked them, as she glared darkly at them and her tone became ice cold.

"Nothing!" Both digimon immediately yelped in response once Rika gave them that look.

"That's what I thought," Rika said before turning and making her way home, Naruto following slightly behind her while he chuckled softly to himself. One of the good things about growing up with Rika was that he knew what he should and shouldn't say in front of her.

For the second time that day, and in the last couple of hours, Strabimon and Flamemon had the exact same thought, as they watched their tamers retreating form, in relation to the red headed tamer, _'Scarey.'_

* * *

When the couple and their two digimon returned back to the Nonaka home the two teens were still recuperating from the excitement of watching an actual Digimon battle, especially the final part of the battle when they both landed a couple of hits on the Gazimon that snuck up behind them. Walking into the living room where their families were waiting for them, Rika and Naruto were immediately pulled into a hug by Rumiko who kept telling them how relieved she was that they had come back unhurt. When she let go they were again pulled into a hug this time by Kushina, who while not as enthusiastic as Rumiko in expressing it was feeling just as relieved that her two kids, because she considered Rika just as much her child as Naruto, just like Rumiko thought the same of Naruto, had come back safely. Letting them go Kushina gave the young couple a small smile before she let out a sigh.

"You two should sit down there is something that we need to talk to you about." Kushina told them gesturing toward the seats they were sitting at before they had left earlier.

"Should we wait outside?" Strabimon asked in an effort to be polite, and because he felt that this was something personal between the two families.

Kushina shook her head in answer to the digimon's question. "No, this will be something that you two should know about as well." The redheaded woman informed them. The two Digimon of Fire and Light nodded their heads in understanding, and moved to stand closer to their respective tamer. Taking her seat beside her husband Kushina let out another sigh, as she knew that what they were about to talk about with the teens would be a difficult and complicated subject that was hard to believe, when Kushina and Minato had told Rumiko and Seiko the truth they found it hard to believe at first, and she was sure the kids would be the same. She took as much comfort as she could from having her husband hold her hand on top of the table.

"So what do you want to talk about Kaa-san?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm about to tell you two something that me and your father have kept secret from you Naruto." Kushina began unsurely, "You see your father and me, along with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune, aren't technically from this world." She continued with a nervous grin while she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "And technically neither are you Naru-chan, even if you were born in this world."

Naruto and Rika's eyes widened, "What?!" Both teens said at the same time incredulously. With Flamemon and Strabimon just as flabbergasted by the revelation.

"This is some kind of joke, right Kaa-san?" Naruto asked his mother still in disbelief.

"No Naruto this isn't a joke. Your mother and I are being very serious about this." Minato answered his son instead of his wife.

The red headed teen added in her opinion once she realized that this was a serious matter, "So what your all some kind of aliens?" Rika asked them, with a raised eyebrow her eyes shifting between the two Namikaze parents and the teen sitting beside her, as if she was expecting that she would suddenly see something different about them that would set them apart from everyone else. If digimon existed then it wasn't that far of a stretch to believe that aliens could be real as well, not that it would change the way she saw them. Naruto-all of them, were way too important to her for something like that to matter.

All the adults in the room seemed to find Rika's question funny for some reason, as they had all started to laugh lightly once she finished causing the two teens to look at them curiously trying to figure out what was so funny. Kushina noticed teen's curious looks, and how Rika was starting to look vexed, as the young woman liked to say, and felt it would best if she explained why they were all laughing. "Don't get upset Rika-chan, it's just as different as you and your mother might be at times you are still quite alike. She asked the same thing when we told her." The red haired woman explained. "And to answer your question Rika-chan we are human. When I said that we weren't from this world I meant that we were from a different dimension rather than from outer space."

"How is that even possible?" Naruto asked his mother still in a disbelieving tone.

Kushina seemed to grow annoyed at the question, but it didn't seem she was angry at Naruto, or the question the source of her ire was revealed when she suddenly pointed at her husband with her thumb, who was grinning sheepishly very much like his son would and was rubbing the back of his head. "You can thank your _genius_ father for that." Kushina said saying the word genius with just a bit of sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned confused tilting his head to the side slightly. Unknowingly causing a faint blush to appear on Rika's face at how cute she thought he looked when he was confused, it was one of the very, very few things that she actually found cute, though she absolutely refused to admit it to anyone.

"Well to understand how we got here you first need to know some things about where we're from." Minato told them before launching into an explanation about the Elemental Countries. He told them about the existence of shinobi, kunoichi, the three main ninja arts, the Five Great Shinobi Nations and their leaders, along a few of the minor nations. He informed them of all that he felt was relevant for the conversation, with a promise to go into more detail about the shinobi world at a later date if they were still curious about it. When Minato finished his explanation the two teens nodded their heads slowly, as they tried to process all of the information, to show that they understood what they were being told, even if it was very hard to believe.

After a couple seconds of silence Rika turned to face her mother and grandmother, "Neither of you seem surprised by what Minato-ojisan and Kushina-kaasan are telling us." Rika pointed out before narrowing her eyes at them, "You knew about this already, didn't you." She finished accusingly.

Rumiko raised her arms calmly trying to placate her daughter before she got truly angry, she was pretty sure that somehow her daughter gained her quick temper from her best friend. "Your grandmother and I only learned about this after you and Naruto-kun left earlier. Trust me it was as big a shock to us as it is to the two of you."

Rika nodded her head slowly in acceptance; her mother wasn't that good of a liar and couldn't keep anything from her she didn't want to, before she turned her attention back to the conversation at hand. "Alright," Naruto began again, "You've told us where we came from, but not how we got here."

"Well like your mother _subtly_ pointed out," Minato started, saying the word subtly with his own bit sarcasm, earning him a punch to the shoulder from his wife, "That was my fault." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts about the events that led up to them crossing over to a different world. "It happened when we were still young, about 12 when we first became genin for Konohagakure. Your mother was apprenticed under Tsunade, who had taken in Shizune after her uncle and Tsunade's fiancé died in the Second shinobi war, and I was Jiraiya's apprentice. We were returning from a mission from Iwagakure, there had been some tension between the Shinobi Nations and Konoha was afraid that another war would soon break out, so we were sent as a diplomatic envoy in effort to keep that from happening. Luckily the Tsuchikage was a fan of Jiraiya's work and he agreed to a peace treaty for the signed copies for all of Jiraiya's books."

"So even back then Jiraiya-san wrote those… books," Seiko said with a smile and in a tone that scared everyone in that room because of how unnatural it was for the usually kind grandmother to sound like that, but it seemed to always come around whenever Jiraiya's literature came up.

"Uh… yeah," The older blond Namikaze answered her uncertainly, before coughing into his hand to continue with the story, "Anyway we were on our way back toward Konoha when this masked stranger, who called himself Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan, suddenly appeared in front of us, and said that he was there to capture Kushina-chan."

"What would this guy want with Kushina-kaasan?" Rika asked apprehensively.

"I should explain that part," Kushina said with a sigh. "You see back in the Elemental Nations there are these creatures known as the Bijuu that are beings made purely out of massive amounts of chakra, which were considered natural disasters and demons by the general populace. Now the history of the Bijuu is complicated, and most people don't know how they actually came to be, but the true story is that a man known solely as the Rikudo Sennin created the Bijuu from the chakra of the Juubi, a being of so much power that it threatened to destroy the world, that he sealed into himself, effectively making himself the first ever Jinjuriki. One of the Bijuu was the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"I still find that amazing," Seiko said, her voice returned back to normal, cutting in on Kushina's explanation. "To think that the Kyuubi no Kitsune of legend actually exists, even if it's in a different dimension." She paused after realizing what she had done, "Oh, sorry about that Kushina." The grandmother apologized.

Kushina waved her apology off, "No its fine, after reading some of the things related to Kyuubi in this world I can understand your amazement." She said returning her attention back to the children and continuing her explanation, "Anyway since the creation of the shinobi villages each village has had their own Bijuu given to them by Hashirama Senju, the founder of Konohagakure no Sato and its Shodaime Hokage, which they sealed into people in order to create their own Jinjuriki. The thing was that because the Kyuubi was the strongest of the Bijuu only a certain clan could withstand having him sealed inside of them, the Uzumaki clan." Kushina finished shocking the two teens.

"Then does that mean…?" Naruto began, but wasn't able to finish though both him and Rika had come to the same conclusion.

"Yes, the reason that man who called himself Madara wanted to capture me was because I was the Jinjuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kushina said in a serious tone.

"Wait 'was'?" Rika questioned the older red head noticing the use of past tense.

"Yes, we think it was a side effect of our crossing." Minato said taking back the reigns of the conversation. "We fought Madara, but even with Kushina-chan safely drawing whatever chakra she could from Kyuubi, and Jiraiya and Tsunade being there, two of the three legendary Sannin, we were completely outmatched by him. Eventually we were all down to our last leg and he was able to capture Kushina-chan. With not many other options I grew desperate and I used a jutsu that wasn't ready yet."

Kushina snorted in amusement, "Saying that it wasn't ready is a huge understatement Minato-kun." She told him turning her attention to Naruto and Rika she continued, "What he isn't telling you is that he just started to learn Fuinjutsu from both me and your godfather Naruto."

"Fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked his interest peaked for a reason that he couldn't really explain.

"Like the name says it's the sealing arts, though it extends far beyond simply sealing one object into another." Minato began, "The seal I used to try and save your mother would have allowed me to instantly transport me to where she was because of the kunai the seal was attached to. But the seal wasn't perfect and the consequences for using a seal that wasn't perfected could be anything imaginable, you can probably compare Fuinjutsu to rocket science in terms of difficulty, it didn't help that once the seal activated it reacted with the Kyuubi's chakra that Kushina-chan was leaking out. The result was a tear in space that sucked up Kushina-chan Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, and me in. When we woke up we found ourselves here on earth without the masked man, Jiraiya has kept out an ear for him just in case, but he hasn't heard anything and after all this time I doubt that, that man was transported with us. It wasn't until a month later, when Kushina-chan entered her mindscape, that we discovered that Kyuubi was gone as well." The blond haired man finished.

"We aren't sure if he was released back in the Elemental Nations, was somehow trapped between the two worlds, or if he was simply destroyed." Kushina stated with a shrug of her shoulders not to terribly concerned with the fate of her old tenant. The two tamers were quite as they tried to process everything they learned, as this was the most surprising thing they ever learned even bigger than discovering the existence of digimon and becoming Digimon tamers.

"Did you ever try to find a way back?" Naruto finally asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"At first," Kushina admitted, "But none of the ideas that we came up with bared any results, we couldn't even contact Jiraiya and Tsunade's Summon Toads and Slugs to try and get a message back to Konoha." At the others questioning looks to when she mention the Toads and Slugs Kushina just gave them a smile, "I'll explain that later."

"So why are you telling us this now?" Rika questioned the elder woman.

"With you two choosing to fight against the wild digimon that come into this world Minato-kun and I want to up you're training to make sure that you remain safe." Kushina answered her.

"So it's because you were teaching them how to fight like shinobi that they were able to do what they did earlier?" Flamemon asked the red headed woman drawing the entire room's attention to him and Strabimon who had been listening quietly since the tale began.

"What happened earlier?" Rumiko asked, as all the adults in the room stared at the two teens expectantly. With no other choice Naruto and Rika told their parents and grandparent about their battle against Gazimon, and how one of the Gazimon snuck up behind the blond and red haired tamers only for it to be beaten down into the ground. The responses that they got from the grownups were a mixture of pride for their accomplishment, and worry for their safety, "Well I guess it's a good thing that Kushina and Minato insisted in teaching you how to defend yourselves." Rumiko said with a sigh the concern she felt for them evident in her eyes.

"And even more of a reason to continue their training." Kushina added.

"So when do we start our training?" Naruto asked though there was something that seemed to be troubling him, something that Rika easily picked up on.

Instead of one of his parents answering him Seiko intervened before anything about training could be discussed. "Now, now I think we can put off talking about the children's training until later. We've put dinner off to much as it is, don't you think?" Seiko finished getting up from the table in order to bring in the food from the kitchen. In response to her question Naruto's stomach chose that moment to make itself, heard causing the cerulean eyed tamer laugh embarrassedly.

"You just can't control yourself can you Naruto." Rika said just in time for her own stomach to growl drawing everyone's attention to her, and making a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"What was that Rika-chan? I couldn't quite hear you." Naruto said teasingly with his fox grin.

"Shut up Baka," The amethyst eyed girl muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear, causing Naruto to snigger at her embarrassment. When dinner was over everyone agreed that the teens' training wouldn't begin until that weekend giving the newly made tamers a few more days to themselves, and get familiar with their digimon partners. Afterwards the elder Namikaze left, giving Naruto permission to spend the night.

* * *

It was hours later late at night when Rika got up from her futon and exited her room. The day's events had been repeating themselves in her mind, keeping her from being able to go to sleep. The discovery that digimon were real, taking part in a Digimon battle alongside Naruto, and most important of all learning that the Uzumaki Namikaze family was originally from a different dimension. Stepping out of her room she wasn't all that surprised to find the young Uzumaki Namikaze heir sitting on the walkway wearing black pajama pants and an orange t-shirt, as he leaned his back against one of the wooden beams, and looking up at the moon. "Can't sleep?" She asked him almost rhetorically.

"No," Naruto replied softly, taking his eyes briefly off the crescent moon above him to look at his girlfriend, subconsciously noting that her light blue pajamas only gave a hint of the curves the amethyst eyed girl possessed, and that her red hair was hanging freely down to her mid back instead of its customary spiked ponytail, before returning his gaze back toward the moon. "I just can't sleep after everything that happened today."

"You mean after everything that Kushina-kaasan and Minato-ojisan told us," Rika corrected him letting out a sigh at the end, as she sat down across from him and joined him gazing up at the moon, "Hard to believe huh?"

"I can't believe they kept something like that secret from me for so long." Naruto muttered just a bit angrily, "What would they have done if we had never become Digimon tamers. Just keep hiding it from me?"

"Does it really matter?" Rika asked him back, "Your still the same stubborn, hyperactive, annoying, ramen addicted, idiot that I grew up with. The same person who refused to let me close myself off from everyone when my Tou-san died by being there for me. All that has changed with what we've learned is that we can now help fight any wild digimon that bioemerges into the real world, and kick their butts back." The red headed girl said with finality in her voice, "So you better not start acting all emo on me now, or I'll use what we will learn and kick your butt." She ended raising her fist at him threateningly.

Naruto just stared at the girl for a moment dumbfounded before he burst out laughing, though he made sure not to be too loud as Rumiko and Seiko were most likely asleep at this hour of the night. "Thanks for putting things in perspective for me Rika," Naruto said to her, "Only you can insult me, make it sound nice at the end, and still manage to threaten me." Naruto told her bringing his laughter down to a few quite chuckles.

"Whatever," Rika muttered with a roll of her eyes before standing up, "Now go to sleep. There are some new Digimon cards in stock at the card store and you're going to buy me some." Rika stated, _'Seriously making me worry for you.'_ She thought to herself.

The whiskered teen looked at her completely bewildered look at her sudden declaration, "What?! When was this decided?!" Naruto asked her from where he was sitting.

"Just now, goodnight Naruto," Rika said snapping the door to her room shut behind her.

Up above them on the roof on the home Strabimon and Flamemon had been watching the small interaction between their two tamers. "Yeah," Flamemon began, "They are definitely a lovey-dovey couple." He finished though he made sure to be as quite as possible in fear that somehow Rika would hear him, both digimon involuntarily shivered at the memory of how scary the red headed teen could be.

* * *

**AN: Alright that is it now I'm going to return to working on S.D.H. and hopefully have it finished in time for Christmas or at the very latest by New Years. Please everyone let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	3. A Card Tournament and a Third Tamer pt

**AN: Finished I got this done faster than I thought I would, but it isn't nearly as long as the chapters for S.D.H so I guess that it is understandable. For this fic I want things to be different than they are in most crossovers in this genre and I think I'll prove that by what happens in this chapter. Anyway I'll get on with it now I do want to add that I'll probably be posting a chapter in For You that goes along with this story that doesn't necessarily fit into the story it will be short, but I hope everyone will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Digimon, or anything else that might appear in this Fic.**

* * *

A Card Tournament and a Third Tamer pt. 1

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
_**(Author's Note)**

Since the night that the Uzumaki Namikaze parents revealed that their family, along with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune, originated from a different dimension plans were quickly made to train Naruto and Rika into becoming shinobi, after Digimon were revealed to be real and the two teens had become tamers. That weekend Minato and Kushina took everyone to a house they had constructed out in the woods as a little get away for the family, and a place to train the two teens if the ever arose.

The house, which more like compound, was big a two story building with plenty rooms for everyone and was a mix of the Nonaka's traditional home with the more modern homes. Besides the fully furnished bedrooms, each with their own private bathroom, Minato and Kushina showed their family a perfectly cozy living room with a flat screen hung up on the wall, couches, game counsels, and a surround sound entertainment system. Next was the fully stocked kitchen, Kushina admitting they got all the food that week in preparation of everyone coming for the weekend, filled with a sort of modern appliances. Everyone there was 100% sure that Seiko fell in love with the kitchen the moment she stepped into the room. Next was the library filled with books and scrolls of all kinds, Minato told them that most of the scrolls consisted mostly of the Uzumaki clan's private library that rightfully belonged to Kushina, and Naruto, after Uzushiogakure was destroyed in a surprise attack. The group that originally crossed over was able to retrieve them from the ruins of Uzu where the scrolls had been sealed and could only be retrieved by an Uzumaki, when they made a detour during their mission to Iwagakure, the rest of the scrolls consisted of things that Jiraiya and Tsunade had managed to learn during their time as shinobi. Then they came up to the armory filled with an assortment of weapons, since it would be strange and raise to many questions all the weapons had to be made there. Finally they explored the outside of the home, the front yard had a large garden with many flowers in full bloom and a few trees scattered here and there to provide shade on hot days. The back yard was different from the front in the fact that it was mostly a clear field with the trees out to the very edge. Kushina also informed them of a lake that was a short walk away from the home.

After the tour of the home Minato explained that the house was hidden by chain of seals making it impossible for anyone, who wasn't supposed to, to find the compound and keep any jutsu that was performed on the property from being noticed by the rest of the world. In essence Kushina summarized they were hidden from detection from the rest of the world by any means possible.

The training started Saturday morning with the Digimon King and Queen being instructed on how to draw out their chakra consciously instead of by accident like how the teens had during their battle against the Gazimon. It only took them a bit more than half an hour to draw out their chakra, so for the next hour Minato and Kushina had them learn to channel their chakra to different parts of their body. After that and until lunch the shinobi parents taught their new students the hand signs for jutsu, calling out varies ones once they seemed to get them down in a different order to test them and correct them if they performed a wrong hand seal. By the end of the day they, the Tamers of Fire and Light, had gotten a good grasp on the hand seals, with their Senseis recommending they practice them whenever they had any free time.

Kushina and Minato were also determine, that Naruto had low jounin to high chunin chakra reserves while Rika had mid chunin to high chunin chakra reserves. When Rika asked why they were different when they had the same type of training, the elder redhead explained that it had to do with genetics. That men were born with larger chakra reserves, but as a result women had better control, she also explained that as an Uzumaki Naruto's larger chakra reserves were something to be expected as it was a common trait in the Uzumaki clan to have larger than normal chakra reserves.

At the end of the weekend Minato and Kushina gave everyone a demonstration of what they could do, and to put it simply they were all left speechless. In the demonstration they saw the finished version of Minato's jutsu that first brought them to that world, which he named Hiraishin jutsu or the Flying Thunder God Technique, along with another jutsu that he called Rasengan. Kushina also showed them her chakra chains and some of her more advanced Kenjutsu style.

The following week, after Rumiko and Seiko left but promised to come and visit as often as possible, was spent alternating between chakra control exercises, both teens couldn't wait to learn how to walk up walls and on water, but for now they had to settle for leaf balancing, and more strenuous physical training with the inclusion of gravity seals at only 2x the normal weight. When Kushina suggested that Strabimon and Flamemon also get involved in the training they refused citing that they didn't need it, not even five minutes later Kushina proved that they did by leaving them a bloody exhausted heap on the ground, if Digimon could bleed.

In addition to the chakra control and physical exercises Naruto and Rika were also taught the academy basic three jutsu, Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin, over a span of three days, with each day being spent learning one of the three jutsu. The first two jutsu were easy enough for the two tamers to learn, but the last one proved difficult for Naruto to perform as they came out looking pale, discolored, and half dead. His parents eventually deduced that it was because he had too much chakra and not enough control that resulted in the jutsu failing, they also figured that eventually Naruto's control would improve enough that he would be able to perform the jutsu without a problem. In the meantime Kushina taught her son the Kage Bunshin jutsu, a more advanced technique of the basic Bunshin that she learned when she had the same trouble with the Bunshin jutsu as Naruto did.

Naruto learned the jutsu in just under an hour and was able to produce five solid Bunshins without exhausting himself. Rika seeing what Naruto was able to do and learning about the special abilities of Kage Bunshins pushed herself' to learn the jutsu so she wouldn't end up falling behind her childhood friend. After a few hours Rika was eventually able to produce two Kage Bunshins with Kushina telling her that that was quite the feat for someone just learning the basics, but also advised her that until her chakra reserves got bigger that she didn't try to make more or risk suffering from chakra exhaustion.

The following weekend Tsunade and Jiraiya were able to stop by and help Minato, who had to return to the city for the day to deal with work, and Kushina in the two tamers' training and give a small demonstration of what they could do, Shizune had to stay in the city and help at the hospital. At the end Jiraiya was sitting off to the side depressed while drawing squiggles in the dirt when both teens agreed that Tsunade's super strength was more impressive than anything Jiraiya managed to do, despite his claims that they wouldn't be able to say that if he could summon toads to help him with some of his jutsu.

"Alright, as funny as it is to see Ero-sennin like that," Kushina began, getting a boisterous laugh from Naruto, a snicker from Rika, and indignant shout from Jiraiya and a demand to stop calling him that. "Ero-Sennin is actually here for a specific reason that will help further your training." The redheaded mother told them.

The two teens looked at her curiously, "How Kushina-kaasan?" Rika asked her surrogate mother.

Kushina smiled happily, she always felt happy when she heard Rika call her that because she just knew that someday she would call her that because Rika would be her Daughter-in-Law. "While still early in your training we can start now on working on your Elemental Affinity, but first we have to determine what they are." The former Nidaime Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune informed them. "Normally we do this by having you channel chakra into chakra paper that is made from a tree that is specially grown by feeding it chakra. Sadly we don't have that type of paper available to us since it takes so much time and care to grow a tree like that. Luckily Ero-Sennin can help us with a special technique of his."

"That's right!" Jiraiya declared loudly, "The great Jiraiya, the one who makes women swoon and men tremble at the mere mention of my name. Whose work has reached the four corners of the world. Who-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off when a punch from Tsunade slammed to the back of his head and caused it to drop into the earth below him in a small crater.

"Just get on with it you lousy pervert!" Tsunade shouted down at his prone form from above him holding up the fist that she used to punch him.

"Why must you be so hard on me Hime?" Jiraiya whined slowly picking himself up.

"If you quit being a pervert and stopped writing that trash then I wouldn't have to be." Tsunade answered crossing her arms over her chest as she scowled at the man.

"I told you Hime I'm not a pervert… I'm a Super Pervert!" Jiraiya said overly proud, much to the ire of all the women there, as Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "And it's not trash! It's a work of art, which I will eventually pass down to my godson so he can continue my righteous and noble work."

"You're going to what?" Kushina and Rika asked at the same time a dark aura coming off of both of them, as they both cracked their knuckles menacingly, and Kushina's long red hair started to separate into nine different segments that reminded him of the Kyuubi's tails.

For a second, and Jiraiya dearly hoped he was imagining things, the perverted Toad Sage believed that he saw the younger redhead's hair move in a similar fashion, though with her hair pulled back in a spikey ponytail it was hard to tell. But if he was wrong and he wasn't imagining things then he was going to have to start praying for his godson. "Nothing, nothing at all," Jiraiya quickly denied with a yelp.

Seeing that Jiraiya was sufficiently cowed, Rika turned her attention to her boyfriend, who was wisely staying out of this, "If you ever even think of writing one of those_ books,_ or _anything_ even remotely similar to the things that old pervert does I'll make sure that you regret it." Rika said narrowing her eyes threateningly, causing Naruto to nod his head frantically as Kushina also nodded her head, eyes closed and arms crossed, but in approval over Rika's actions in keeping her son from following in his godfather's footsteps.

"Anyway getting back on topic," Kushina began trying to compose herself. "Jiraiya's technique is something called Sage Mode. It's where he draws Nature chakra into his body and balances it perfectly with his own chakra allowing him to enter Sage Mode, which grants him greater strength, speed, and he is given the ability to sense chakra."

"I'm not so lame now am I?" Jiraiya asked with a puffed out chest.

"Sadly for the perverted idiot here he never mastered the technique leaving him with some toad attributes and he has remain perfectly still to enter it, so it's useless in a fight without Lady Shima and Fukasaku helping him gather Nature chakra and keeping it balanced." Tsunade stated and at the teen's confused looks knew what she had to clarify, "Fukasaku and Shima are two Elder Sage Toads from Mount Myōbokuzan who taught Jiraiya." She explained doing her best to ignore Jiraiya who once again had a depressed cloud over his head. "Oh quit your whining already. Someone has to make sure that your head doesn't get any bigger." The blonde haired woman told him.

"With Jiraiya's chakra sensing ability we will be able to tell what your chakra affinity is." The redheaded mother said. "To make it easier we're going to have you two meditate like when you were first drawing out your chakra." Kushina told them getting a groan from Naruto, sitting still for long periods of time wasn't something that the blonde boy enjoyed doing but he knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter.

For the next half hour the two shinobi tamers sat in a meditative stance with Jiraiya across from them. They were at first shocked, and a little disturbed, when Jiraiya's appearance distorted and both understood what Tsunade meant when she said Jiraiya gained toad attributes as his face, specifically his eyes and nose, changed slightly to resemble a toads. When Jiraiya was done he informed the group that each teen actually had two affinities, Naruto had a wind affinity and a minor affinity to water, while Rika had an affinity to fire with a minor affinity to lightning. It was decided by the older shinobi that they would train Naruto and Rika in their stronger affinities, wind and fire respectively, and make sure that they are proficient in them before dealing with their second affinities.

That is how Naruto and Rika's training progressed for the next few weeks with every few days Minato and Kushina giving the two teens a couple days off from training, or limiting it to something light exercises, so that they could enjoy their summer break relaxing or go into the city. Whenever a wild Digimon appeared Minato would take the tamers and their Digimon to the city through the use of a Hiraishin seal that he placed in the Namikaze or Nonaka home, Minato placed the seal near the front gate of the Nonaka's home after Rumiko, Seiko, and Rika learned the truth. Their overall progress with their training was going well, even managing to get their gravity seals to 4x the normal gravity while the Digimon were at 10x, though their elemental training was going slower than either would have liked, Naruto having to cut a leaf in half with his wind chakra and Rika had to set her leaf on fire, but Kushina assured them for something so advanced they were doing very well. She even promised that if they kept up with their current progress she would teach them each a jutsu pertaining to their elemental affinity, much to the delight of the two new shinobi.

* * *

It was a month and half after Naruto and Rika had started their training that they each received a letter in the mail inviting them to participate in a nationwide Digimon card tournament that would take place in a weeks' time. Both the red and blonde haired tamer were obviously excited at the possibility of facing opponents better than the ones they faced in the local card tournaments that were held in Shinjuku. Minato, Kushina, Rumiko, and Seiko agreed with letting them take part in the tournament as they wanted the teens to enjoy their youth while they could and not spend their summer training with only a few days' breaks in between.

"Besides we could all use a vacation every once in a while, plus this seems really exciting and it's even going too televised." Rumiko said reading off some more of the information that was included in the letter Rika received.

"So we're going?" Naruto asked just to be sure of the answer.

"I don't see why not." Minato answered.

"Where is this tournament going to be held?" Kushina asked.

"In a place called Karakura Town." Rika replied remembering the name of the city from when she read her letter. **(AN: I'm just using the name nothing from Bleach is actually going to show up in this seeing as the only other cities in Japan that I know about are Odaiba, which I'm pretty sure is the city that the first and second season of Digimon took place or was it Okinawa, and Tokyo, which seems like too busy a place for Digimon not to be noticed.)**

"It's a city east of here." Naruto continued pulling out his phone and looking up information on the place before handing it to his mother for her to see. "It's not that far away from here 2 or 3 hours at the most, so I don't think we would need to get plane tickets."

"Seems like a nice enough place." Kushina commented looking at a few pictures, with Rumiko looking over her shoulder. Despite the name Karakura was actually a fairly large city with a surrounding forest, a couple of scattered mountains, and wasn't all that far from the ocean making it a semi-popular with tourists during the summer months.

The days leading up to their departure for the tournament were filled with anticipation for the Digimon King and Queen as they did their best to keep themselves occupied until the day they left for Karakura. Their days revolved either with some light exercises to make sure they stayed in shape or improving their respective deck anyway they could before testing it out on each other, though they kept a few cards and strategies hidden from the other in order to surprise them in case they faced off in the tournament, even though they both knew that the other was doing the same thing.

The day they were leaving for Karakura Town, two days before the tournament officially began, Minato rented a car big enough for everyone to fit in comfortably, Flamemon and Strabimon would be staying behind while everyone was on the road and Minato would get them with the use of his Hiraishin later on. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune seeing them off. Before she left Rika had one more thing she had to take care of.

"Um, Tsunade-san," Rika began nervously, while she was very close to Naruto and his parents the same could not be said for the other three shinobi. Rika put with Jiraiya on the odd occasion, mostly to make sure he didn't turn her boyfriend into a pervert like him, and Shizune was an older sister/cousin to the two tamers, but she never really conversed with Tsunade passed what qualified as a polite conversation on everyday things.

"What is it Rika?" Tsunade asked slightly amused by how the normally confident and strong willed girl was all of a sudden acting so hesitant.

Rika drew in a shaky breath in an attempt to calm herself before replying, "I would like you to teach me how perform medical jutsu and how to use your super strength." Rika said a determined look appearing in her eyes, as she stared unwavering at Tsunade.

Tsunade matched Rika's stare with her own, looking at the redheaded girl intently. "Why?" She asked her.

"What we are doing, fighting Digimon, is dangerous and I know that at some point we might end up getting hurt, especially with how reckless Naruto can be." Rika started. "I want to make sure that if something happens and one of gets hurt I'll be able to handle it until help arrives, and with your strength I'll be strong enough to fight any Digimon that gets to close." She finished. What wasn't said was how she would use that strength to protect those precious to her, especially one whisker marked blonde.

The blonde haired woman was silent as she thought over what she was going to say. Rika definitely had potential her chakra control was improving by leaps and bounds, both her and Naruto having completed the tree walking exercise not too long ago and had already started on water walking. It was good enough where she could compensate the mass amount of chakra the Kage Bunshin demanded with pure control, and with her using Kage Bunshins her control would only continue to get better.

"Very well," Tsunade finally said, much to Rika's relief, "Kushina has already been teaching you her Kenjutsu, and I'm sure that Minato and Jiraiya will be teaching Naruto some of their personal jutsu, so it is only fair that I teach you as well." The Slug Sannin stated.

"Thank you Tsunade-sensei." Rika said.

"Shishou," Tsunade corrected her. "While I am teaching you, you will refer to me as Tsunade-shishou. Now you have to understand something Rika to learn how perform medical jutsu and use my enhanced strength will take a lot of time to learn, and a lot of patience and dedication on your part. Are you prepared for that?"

"Hai Tsunade-shishou." The amethyst eyed tamer answered.

"Good, then be prepared for tougher training when you get from your card tournament." Tsunade told her before letting a smirk spread across her face. "Just so you know super strength could be very useful in keeping the brat in line." The blonde woman said, as a smirk appeared on Rika's face similar to the one Tsunade wore.

Naruto who was a short distance away, and had heard the conversation between the two women, did his best to hold back the miserable whimper and shudder that so desperately wanted to escape him. Jiraiya seemed to take much enjoyment from his godson's misfortune as he laughed loudly at it and him, until Naruto reminded Jiraiya that unlike him Rika was his girlfriend while Tsunade had never even agreed to go on a date with the white haired Sannin that shut him up quickly.

The trip to Karakura passed by quickly with only a few stops in order to stretch their legs and take in some of the sights along the way. When they got to the hotel where they were staying Rumiko and Kushina handled checking in the two families while Minato retrieved Strabimon and Flamemon from Shinjuku. The next couple of hours were spent exploring the city before eating dinner in one of the local restaurants, Naruto and Rika sneaking their Digimon food, Kushina saying that it was a good way for them to test their stealth if they were able to accomplish it with no one seeing them leave their seats.

It was as they were leaving the restaurant and heading back to the hotel that Naruto's and Rika's D-arc went off, causing Naruto to groan as all he wanted to do was get back to his hotel room and relax.

"Well it's not like Shinjuku could be the only place where Digimon bioemerged." Rika told him, as she pulled out her digivice and watched as the compass pointed towards the direction that Digimon was most likely at, getting a muttered agreement from Naruto. They turned to face the three parents and one grandparent.

"Well go on then. We will be waiting for you back at the hotel." Rumiko said.

"Remember what you've learned and you'll be fine." Kushina added, with Minato and Seiko just smiling encouragingly at the two of them.

The two tamers nodded their heads before taking off, Flamemon and Strabimon following them silently from above.

* * *

Running while gasping desperately for breath a young girl with ice blue eyes, pale skin, and pale blonde hair pulled into a couple of pigtails, did her best to stay out of the reach of the thing following her, while she held what looked like a small hurt cat like creature in her arms against her moderate chest. She wore a very dark blue Lolita dress that almost looked black that had long black sleeves. She also wore black stockings and shoes, and black ribbons were in her hair keeping it in place. There were crosses going around the edge of her dress and a white one hanging around her neck. Despite how unemotional her face normally looked there were small traces of fear on her face as she continued to run away to could be seen.

The creature chasing her was tall, taller than most adult males, with light blue skin, a white horned mask hiding its face with red eyes and the symbol for the crest of Sincerity on its forehead, messy red hair, and clawed feet. It wore light grey pants, two black belts around its waist, and white sleeveless shirt, with two green straps crossing over its chest in an "x" fashion, and what looked like a blue teddy bear on its back. On its hands it wore wooden gauntlets with wooden plating on the back that cover a majority of its hand, which was all held in place with red colored rope that formed an "x" on the wooden plating. In each hand it held a Bokken, a wooden sword.

The young girl continued to run, but sadly she tripped and started to fall down to the harsh ground, it was only by acting on instinct that caused her to move in a way that made her fall on her side, keeping the small animal in her arms safe from further harm. Turning her head around she stared fearfully at the masked Digimon that stood above her, a menacing aura about it, as it slowly lifted one of its bokken high above it with the intention of bringing it down on her with all the power it possessed. The blonde haired girl couldn't take it and closed her eyes as she waited for the pain, which if it didn't kill her would definitely leave her severely injured, only for it to never come and instead she heard a voice and strong winds blowing around her.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" A male voice shouted, as gale force winds hit the mystery Digimon throwing it back a good distance away before it slammed its bokken into the ground stopping its progress leaving a small trench along the way.

Opening her eyes she saw that standing between her and the Digimon was a boy with sapphire blue eyes, sun kissed blonde hair, and whisker marks on his face. He wore a dark red jacket with flames on the left sleeve, **(AN: More like Sasuke's curse seal level one then Minato cloak.)** black shirt, dark blue jeans, black and red converse sneakers, a hanging loosely around his waist was a belt with a silver buckle, and a dark red cloth covering his right hand that was tied around his middle finger with a flame design on the back. **(Similar to what Miroku from Inuyasha uses to cover his Wind Tunnel.)** But what caused the blonde girl's eyes to widen was the device that was clipped to his belt.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Another voice suddenly shouted, this time sounding distinctively female, a barrage of fireballs slamming into the masked Digimon despite its attempts to defend itself. A few seconds later a girl with amethyst colored eyes and red hair pulled back into a spikey ponytail stood beside the blonde teen. She wore a white shirt with light blue sleeves and heart design on her chest, and yellow collar, blue jeans with belts around her waist and left leg, and red steel toed shoes. Like the young man she was standing beside she also had the same device on the belt around her waist only hers was a light blue color opposed to his dark red.

* * *

When Naruto and Rika got to the location that the recently bioemerged Digimon was they saw that it was about to attack a young blonde girl. Naruto acted immediately as he went through the hand seals for one of the jutsu that his parents taught him, as Rika performed one of the jutsu she knew. "Futon: Daitoppa!" He shouted releasing a blast powerful wind at the Digimon and blowing it a good distance away before it stopped itself. Landing in front of the shocked blonde girl, Naruto watched as his girlfriend used her own jutsu.

Performing the last hand seal Rika brought her hand up to her mouth, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Rika said firing multiple small balls of fire at the Digimon before she stopped to stand beside her boyfriend.

"Our timing is still off for that attack." Naruto remarked remembering how his mother told them that combining Katon and Futon jutsu resulted in powerful techniques because of how the winds helped make the flames of Katon jutsu stronger, and while the flames of Rika's Housenka did seem to be stronger it was nowhere near as powerful as it should have been.

The redheaded tamer nodded her head in agreement, "We just need more practice." Rika said dismissively, Strabimon and Flamemon jumping down from the rooftops above them and landing in front of them in a defensive position, as she grabbed her D-ark. "Let's see Yasyamon, a Vaccine Armor level Digimon. Its attacks are Double Strike and Double Arm Guards." She read, while the others watched Yasyamon slowly pick itself up.

"Well, either your attacks hurt it more than you thought or this guy really isn't all that strong." Flamemon said with a confident smirk on his face, as fire burst to life in each of his hands.

"If that's the case then we might as well finish this now, wouldn't want Rumiko-san and Kushina-san getting mad at us for keeping these two out later than what was required." Strabimon spoke seriously.

"Fine I'll start things off then." The fire attribute Digimon said, the fire in his hands burning brighter in preparation, "Flame Toss!" Flamemon threw the two fireballs in his hands at Yasyamon his attack flying faster at his opponent than ever before.

As Flamemon and Strabimon dealt with the Digimon in front of them Naruto looked back at the ice blue eyed girl, who was sitting down on the ground still shocked by the sudden turn of events. "Don't worry." Naruto told her, "Everything is going to be okay now we will protect you." He said with a reassuring smile on his face.

Naruto didn't see it, as he returned to facing the Digimon battle, but Rika saw how a light blush appeared on the black dressed girl's pale cheeks, which caused her to let out a mental groan in annoyance. It was an aspect that she both loved and hated about her boyfriend how he was kind to anyone no matter what. Rika loved it because she had experienced that same kindness of his more than once, but she hated it when that kindness and smile was directed at other girls because it usually resulted in them developing a crush on him like she knew this girl was. It wasn't because Rika was a little possessive of Naruto, not at all.

Yasyamon brought his arm guards up in front of him to act as a shield in order to block the attack, "Double Arm Guards." It said in a quite dry raspy voice. When the flames came in contact with its arm guards Yasyamon let out a quiet grunt as the power behind the attack was strong then what it expected, and as a result it slid back slightly on the ground.

Before Yasyamon could do anything Strabimon appeared in front of him, "Light Nail!" Strabimon said calling out the name of his attack. Yasyamon's wooden arm guards had already been weakened by Flamemon's fire, so when the light attribute Digimon struck with his attack it broke through the Armor level Digimon's only defense. Not letting up Strabimon continued his attack. "Light Leg!" He shouted the light kick hitting Yasyamon on its chin sending it skyward, and cracking its mask.

Waiting for Yasyamon high in the air was Flamemon one of his fists on fire and a giant grin on his face. "Ha! Take this Noble Heart!" Flamemon exclaimed punching Yasyamon right at the center of its mask cracking it further and sending the Vaccine type Digimon straight back to the ground head first.

Right before Yasyamon impacted with the hard ground Strabimon dashed by the falling Digimon at speeds that a month ago the future Warrior of Light would have thought impossible. "Light Nail," He whispered in a deadly voice, slashing Yasyamon across the chest the wound appearing only after Yasyamon's head was buried in the ground. Seconds later Yasyamon burst into red data which was quickly absorbed by the two Rookie level Digimon.

"Not bad," Naruto commented. "You two managed to take care of him before he even got an attack in."

"I guess all that training wasn't pointless after all." Rika added with a mocking smirk, getting incoherent mutterings from Flamemon and Strabimon.

Turning around Naruto faced the blonde girl with a smile on his face. "See everything is okay." The blonde shinobi said.

"Yeah, thank you." The unnamed blonde girl answered quietly her face stoic with only the barest hint of a smile on her face, as she slowly picked herself up.

"Figures we do most of the work and he gets all the thanks." Flamemon muttered quietly to his fellow Digimon.

"I'd be quite if I were you." Strabimon advised just as quietly as he could sense his tamer's darkening mood.

"Naruto let's go already!" Rika said frustrated, though she made it sound more like an order, before she started walking in the direction that the hotel was located. Strabimon and Flamemon disappeared as Rika was leaving already knowing that Naruto would be following her soon enough.

"Huh? Rika?!" Naruto called out to the angry redhead confused. "Looks like I have to go, bye." The sapphire eyed tamer said, sparing the blonde girl a quick glance and then followed after his upset girlfriend, trying to get her to tell him why she was so angry.

With how quickly the two tamers left they never really noticed the small creature that the blonde girl held in her arms, with everyone gone it stirred in the girl's arms.

"Are you alright Alice?" The small cat asked the blonde girl.

"I'm fine Salamon no need to worry." The now name Alice answered the small Rookie Digimon unemotionally.

Salamon nodded her head before looking down in disappointment and guilt, "I'm sorry that I couldn't do more to protect you Alice." Salamon said regretfully.

"Don't worry, you did the best you could and even managed to hold it back for a while." Alice said doing her best to comfort the small Digimon. "Besides I got to meet someone very interesting. Now let's go home." She finished as she began to walk away her mind focused solely on the blonde haired boy with the amazing blue eyes.

* * *

**AN: So that is another chapter that is done with I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and excited to read what happens in the next one since I've brought Alice into this story early on. Just to be clear this will remain a NarutoxRika story and Alice's crush on Naruto will at most cause a bit of conflict between her and Rika, and even a small rivalry of sorts, nothing more.**

**Please review.**


End file.
